Dash and His Incredible Dad
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: What's just as great as having an incredible mom, sister, and baby brother? Well, the answer is simple. Having an incredible dad! Join Mr. Incredible and Dash as they spend several adventures bonding as father and son! CREDIT GOES TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Trust.

Dash Parr sat alone in his room, playing a video game. It had been a great few days since Supers were made legal again. He and his family had stopped a bunch of robbers and petty criminals, but no supervillain had attacked since the Screenslaver. Suddenly, Bob, his father, came in.

"Hey, Dad." Dash said.

"Hey, sport. Listen, Dash, I've thought about it a lot, and there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Bob said as he walked in and sat on Dash's bed.

"What is it?" Dash asked.

"I may not have shown it, but I was proud of you for using the Incredibile to rescue us, even if you did treat it like a plaything." Bob said as they both chuckled.

"Anyway, I have thought long and hard about this. Finally, last night, I made up my mind." Bob said before he dug in his pocket and brought out the Incredibile remote.

"Dash, I've decided to trust you with the Incredibile." Bob said with a smile.

Dash's jaw dropped, "No way! Really?!" he asked as he reached for the remote, only for his dad to pull it back.

"If you can promise to be responsible with it." Bob said in a serious tone.

Dash nodded, "I promise, but is it okay if I get carried away every once in a while?" he asked.

Bob thought for a minute before he smiled and said, "Only if it's every once in a while and you're careful not to endanger anyone." and handed over the remote.

"I won't let you down, Dad. I promise." Dash said as he took the remote and he and his father shook hands.

As Dash put the remote in his dresser, he turned to his dad and asked, "Hey, Dad, can we start fighting crime and hanging out together more?"

Bob smirked, "I'd like that, son." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Incredibile Training. (HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, EVERYONE!)

Dash was in the driver's seat of the Incredibile.

"This is so cool! I can't believe you used to drive this!" Dash said to Mr. Incredible, who was in the passenger seat.

"All right, it's time to start your training on how to use this thing. The driving is fairly simple. Now, listen closely to the radio." Mr. Incredible said.

At that point, a radio broadcast said, "We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly high speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on St. Pablo Avenue."

"All right, Dash, push this." Mr. Incredible said, pointing to a knob. Dash did so, and out folded a radar that showed their position and the crime.

"All right, now I want you to turn the knob all the way down." Mr. Incredible said. Dash turned the knob until it was on MERGE PURSUIT.

At that point, the Incredibile started to drive itself, which surprised Dash.

"Don't worry, son. It's supposed to do that." Mr. Incredible said.

"All right, but, when it goes to Incredibile Mode, how do I steer it when it boosts?" Dash asked.

"Just let it drive itself." Mr. Incredible said as the car shifted and sped off on a direct route after the criminals. Once they caught sight of them, Dash pushed a button that launched an EMP that disabled the car and allowed for the crooks to be caught.

"Way to go, son. I'm proud of you." Mr. Incredible said with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Dad." Dash said before they resumed training after being thanked by the police. Mr. Incredible taught Dash how to use the Incredibile's many functions and modes before they decided to call it a day.

"You did a very good job working with this old girl, Dash. But, there is one more function I have to show you." Mr. Incredible said.

"What is it, Dad?" Dash asked.

Mr. Incredible pushed a button and the Incredibile's front tires started bouncing to the tune of, "Whoomp! There It Is! Whoomp! There It Is!" much to the amusement of both father and son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Movie Day. (SPECIAL THANKS TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST!)

Dash was sitting on his bed when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

Bob entered with something behind his back.

"Hey, son. How does a movie sound?" Bob asked.

Dash smiled, "All right. What are we gonna go see?" he asked.

Bob revealed what he had behind his back to be two tickets to Marvel VS Capcom: The Movie. Dash had to keep himself from bouncing around the room in excitement as he shouted, "Awesome!"

Later, after getting refreshments and 3D glasses at the theater, Bob and Dash walked into the room where Marvel VS Capcom: The Movie was showing. They smiled widely at seeing the Marvel logo be a tribute to Stan Lee. They watched as the Marvel and Capcom universes collided as a result of a strange energy surge. They watched with excitement as Iron Man battled Mega Man while Captain Marvel battled Ryu. As the movie went on, many more epic struggles and battles for power went on, until the true villains of the movie revealed themselves to be none other than Thanos, who had teamed up with Mega Man's nemesis Sigma and sought to use the power of the Infinity Stones to throw two universes into war and watch their eventual destruction unfold. At this point, the two sides teamed up and, after a grueling, long, hard-fought battle, managed to defeat Thanos and Sigma and patted on good terms as they reversed the merging.

"Wow! That movie was AWESOME! I'm glad you brought me to see it, Dad! Thanks a lot!" Dash said.

Bob smiled, "You're welcome, Dash." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Video Game Day.

Dash grabbed a bottle of Sprite as he grabbed his gaming cap and walked to the TV.

"You ready to lose to a Street Fighter pro, Dash?" Bob asked as he started the game.

"You're on." Dash said before he picked Ryu while Bob picked Blanka. The fight lasted three rounds, with Dash and Bob both mashing the controller buttons like crazy. The HP of both characters was draining equally with each passing second, but eventually, Dash came out on top.

"Yeah!" Dash cheered while Bob smiled as part of being a good sport. The Street Fighter matches went on for a right good while with the two of them having constant victories and ties before they changed the game to Transformers Devastation, where Bob played as Optimus Prime and Dash played as Bumblebee as they fought against Megatron and the might of his Decepticons. After some time, they took turns in Kingdom Hearts 3 and Jump Force before they decided to put down the controllers for a while.

"Good gaming, son." Bob said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, Dad." Dash said with a smile.

"Now how about some burgers for lunch?" Bob asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said as he followed him to the kitchen.


End file.
